The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the inventors hereof, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
A sold state drive (SSD) may read and write data from devices such as NAND flash memory devices or dynamic random access memory (DRAM) devices. In particular, the SSD typically includes an SSD controller with a number of data channels for transferring data to and from a NAND flash device. For example, one data channel may include multiple NAND flash devices. Each data channel has a power profile, indicative of an amount of power consumed by operations over the channel as a function of time. In a device with multiple channels, the power profiles across the multiple channels may overlap, resulting in a high likelihood that the combined amount of consumed power over the multiple channels is large at some point in time.